¡Embrujado!
by Allissha
Summary: Una experiencia un poquito extraña para nuestro querido Ranma


**.**

**¡Embrujado!**

**.**

**( )**

**.**

Margaritas, vaya agonía. Nunca se hubiera imaginado siquiera que algo como aquello fuera posible. Y mira que lo había intentado todo, hasta esa curiosa y extraña costumbre mexicana, ¿o que tal aquella que se práctica en Haití procedente del África? No, pero nada funcionaba, sus esfuerzos eran del todo inútiles. Una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Tal vez debería dejar de prestarle tanta atención a los turistas...sí, ellos con sus tontas y extrañas ideas se tenían la culpa.

Vudú, una limpia:¡bah, qué tontería! Ridículo, si lo pensaba bien. ¿En qué le había ayudado toda esa sarta de locuras? Los extranjeros tenían un extraño concepto de lo que a él le sucedía y le daban cada supuesto remedio para curar su mal. Incluso le habían recomendado un buen baño de lodo y huevo, saltando con un pie alrededor de una vela blanca, llevando una gallina sobre la cabeza. Solo había hecho el ridículo y Nabiki bien que lo había aprovechado.

Todo porque seguían dándole el mismo diagnostico a su mal: ¡embrujado!

Se lo repetían una y otra vez y lo miraban como si estuviera loco o fuera a contagiarlos, cuando ellos se tenían la culpa, ¿es qué acaso no lo veían?

En primer lugar: ¡nunca debieron traer esa flor a su amado país! No, pero que decía, si la flor nada tenía que ver. Si lo analizaba detenidamente, solo había un responsable, o más bien, una responsable.

Si, ahí estaba la respuesta, era esa chica que lo miraba con insistencia. Actuaba raro y tenía una peculiar forma de expresarse que le causo un poco de miedo, y no era porque le asustara, era más bien que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a secuestrarlo. Debió suponer que el hecho de que aprovechara cada oportunidad para arrojarle agua fría y sacarle fotos no era normal.

"Adoro a la pelirroja", había dicho una y otra vez. Se lo había repetido en el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Incluso a la hora del té. Y eso le había ganado un buen castigo a manos de su chica. Esa tonta celosa que no se había detenido a escuchar razones.

¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta? Esa jovencita latina era sin duda atractiva, pero eso no significaba que él estaría dispuesto a reemplazarla por algo tan banal como la atracción física. Además, tenía la sensación de que a ella le gustaba más su forma femenina y eso no era bueno para su ego, para su hombría. Aunque...era linda, en verdad muy linda. Tan linda como su bella marimacho.

Esa joven extranjera se había convertido en su amiga, y le agradaba mucho. Si tan solo no se le hubiera ocurrido regalarle ese precioso ramo de margaritas para su amada Akane, todo habría sido distinto

Las intenciones de aquella extraña habían sido claras: él debía entregarle aquel presente a Akane y reconciliarse. Esa era una carta segura para que lo perdonara, pero había sido una mala idea después de todo. Esas condenadas flores lo habían hecho caer en un extraño abismo. Había tocado fondo. Ahora buscaba sin cesar una margarita cada que tenía oportunidad. Se había convertido en una loca obsesión.

¡Una florería, ¡qué bien!, estaba de suerte. Seguro que ahí sí habría, no quedaba la menor duda de ello. Los floristas deberían prestar más atención y surtir sus tiendas de aquella irresistible flor que tanto le recordaba a su prometida, con su vestido blanco y su corto cabello meciéndose con el viento, y esos mechones con reflejos azulados cayéndole sobre el rostro...se veía tan hermosa aquella tarde.

Tal vez debería agradecerle a aquella joven extranjera después de todo. Claro, si es que la volvía a ver. Se preguntaba si todas las de esa nacionalidad serían como ella, con dos obsesiones: el mate, que solo Dios sabía lo que era, y Ranko, su forma femenina.

Tal vez los turistas tenían razón: estaba poseído, pero el agradecimiento por parte de su poco femenina prometida valía la pena. Estar embrujado o hechizado, como lo quisieran llamar, tenía sus ventajas.

Si su condición era en extremo grave y no tenía cura, pero el beneficio que obtenía por eso era delicioso y satisfactorio, ¿que sería obtener de Akane algo más que un beso como compensación, si su condición empeoraba? Tal vez debería regalarle más margaritas o acompañarlas con un ramo de rosas blancas.

Si, esa era una buena idea. Necesitaría conseguir otro trabajo.

**.**

**( )**

**.**

Ciao :D

Sí, ya se, parece que algo me afectó la cabeza.

No, no tengo fiebre, si es lo que están pensando XD

Lo cierto es que este fic debí haberlo publicado hace ya un tiempo, pero por cuestiones que prefiero no mencionar, y mi lamentable estado de salud, no había tenido la oportunidad de subirlo.

No me pregunten de donde salió la inspiración, que además es extraña y de la que ya ni me acuerdo, pero la musa decidió que este sería un buen regalo para una amiga mía. Un regalo superatrasado por cierto y que, por causas de fuerza mayor, se había quedado poco más de un mes en mi ordenador.

Romi, para ti, linda. Espero que te agrade y si no, culpa a la musa ;)

Besos a todos y gracias por soportarme en mis locuras.


End file.
